


There For You

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [48]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Matt is always there for him





	There For You

It was after the third attempt at applying the cream himself that Techie gave up. Stomping a foot on the ground like a child; he held it out to Matt. His lower lip trembled and he whined softly, "help?"

Matt smiled as he took the cream with a nod. "Here. Lie down for me," he said. He guided Techie over to the cot, helping him to lie down on his back. "Good?"

"I hate how useless I am sometimes," he mumbled.

"Shh..." Matt moved his hands slowly, smiling as he gently rubs cream over Techie's closed eyes. "I've got you. Just like that," he whispered.

Techie hummed in appreciation, lips twitching in a faint smile. "You're always so good to me," he whispered.

Matt cleaned the excess cream off of his hands and he smiled as he cupped his face, guiding him in for a soft kiss to the lips. "Always," he promised.


End file.
